legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 100 Pokemon 60-51
60. Scizor Music = Pokemon Heart Gold and Sliver Rival Battle I see no disagreements with putting Scizor on the list. Scizor is one awesome bug pokemon and defiently shows what bug pokemon are capable of Scizor is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a badass color of red as metallic exoskeleton and huge steel claws that look like Scizor is ready to crush something. Despite having wings Scizor is incapable of flight, instead quickly flapping its wings to regulate its body. While it's an evolved form of Scyther that both have the same base stat of 500 Scizor's capability are fucking ridculous it's power is ridculously high allowing to use attacks it learns to devestating effect which means that X Scissors are ridculously strong with this thing as well as Bullet Punch and it has Swords Dance to increase this attack. It's defenses are also plain ridculous in it's typing Bug/Steel one of the most defensive pokemon in dual typing which gives a resistance to Poison and many many types that can only do neutral damage. In Fact Scizor only has one weakness and that would be fire, which will hit Scizor VERY hard due to low Special Defense and a 4x weakness. Scizor has no real important role the anime apart from that badass appearance as the Red Lighting. When you get a Metal Coat, don't give to that Onix, give it to Scyther and watch Scizor crush through non fire pokemon like it was nothing 59. Archeops Music = Driftveil City Hmm back to Fossil Pokemon, okay which one to pick, That one Coming next up is the speedy attacker of a Fossil Pokemon from Gen 5 Archeops Archeops is one Fossil Pokemon that has great uses and also great holdbacks. Archeops is a ridculously strong psyhcial attacker and has great Speed to boot so much that it can outrrun an automobile. Archeops has the highest base stat total of all Fossil Pokémon and it's attack is defienty very high, This pokemon is supringisly strong when it comes to the use of the move Acrobatics which doubles damages when an item isn't held giving it 110 power whcih can boosted to 248 through STAB and A Flying Gem which can it learn 3 levels after revival. However it's held back by it's ability Defeatist which reduces it's attack by 50% after falling under half of it's HP so be careful and it's low defenses will ensure that will happen. Though there are ways around it like Roost, Attacking a Confargius or using a move that severs it's ability. Archeop's orgin is that of a Microraptor, a small, carnivorous dinosaur known for having wings on all four limbs, as well as Archaeopteryx, believed by scientists to be the earliest of all birds, also referenced by its species as the "First Bird" Pokémon. I don't know about you, But I also find Archeops unlike most fossil Pokemon to be rather cute in a ugly sort of a way like it's pre evolved from Archen. To conclude, Archeops is my 2nd favorite flying Unova Pokemon and 3rd favorite Fossil Pokemon. 58. Absol Music = Team Aqua and Magma (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Time for Gen 3 Absol the diaster Pokemon of Gen 3.Absol is one of the coolest pokemon out there and it certainly shouldn't go unnoticed Absol is a type that can be seen as what the japanese call Aku Aku No, not that one. Absol is actually not evil as it can predict natural diasters which it will try to warn people about, however fails and Absol keep getting blamed for the disaster that happens. Suspringly this is rather accruate as it appears in areaswhere disasters occur, as it appeared in Route 213 and The Spear Pillar in the Gen 4 games where Team Galactic is present and in The Giant Chasm where disasters are said to befall Trainers and where Team Plasma under Colress attacks in Gen 5. Now for Orgin, Absol is basied on the Bai Ze whose name literally translates to "white marsh." Bai Ze is gifted with the ability to understand human speech and the knowledge on the forms and habits of 11,520 types of supernatural creatures in the world . In legend, Bai Ze shared its knowledge to the Yellow Emperor, which was subsequently compiled in a book called Bai Ze Tu. Now that is interesting Also Absol's humanized face and feline appearance may also be a homage to the sphinx. Its scythe-shaped tail and horn suggest a resemblance to the Western personified depiction of Death, I am Death, Death we don't want any In battle Absol is extradoinary in that Absol has the highest Attack of any non-legendary Pokémon which is not a part of an evolutionary family, It also has the biggest movepool of any non-legendary Pokémon besides Smeargle though with it's special attack it wouldn't be able to do much. Absol in Gen 6 got a mega evolution which increased it's attack and speed stats and altered it's appearance mostly in that the fur at the back resemble wings Red Bull gives you wings What makes Absol so deadly in battle is not the high attack stat, it's the ability Super Luck which raises chances of a critical hit ratios. Absol has the most moves with higher critical ratios of all pokemon - Slash, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Shadow Claw, Stone Edge, and Razor Wind, and to make this even more efficient in Generation VI, the new critical hit mechanics mean that if Absol is also holding a Razor Claw or Scope Lens, those moves will always be critical hits. This makes Absol a pokemon that is dangerous to fight in battle for you or your oppopent With Absol's fasciating description, it's ruthlessness in it's use of Super Luck and plain awesomeness, Absol made it to the #58 spot. 57. Starmie Music = Waterfall Colloseum Starmie is a special lighting fast beast in starfish form. Starmie is a pokemon that I always found really cool ever since the beginning and is one of the few pokemon that has remained a useable pokemon ever since Gen 1. Starmie's high Special Attack and Speed are what makes this thing powerful as I just said which makes it a good pokemon to use if looking for a quick special sweeper. However Starmie does have a predictable movepool of Surf, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam and Psychic so this does make Starmie easy to counter with a faster Electric type or a dark type. Despite that Starmie does have other values, like that jewel core which can glow in seven colors which can be used for communication or a second set of attached arms that can spin a full 360 degrees which is actually that of a stylized seastar. Starmie also had the ability to emit electrical waves from the core that are powerful enough to reach the furthest parts of the universe. which allows it to learn electric type attacks which is most unusal for some water types. Some people even think Starmie is actually an extraterrestial due to these values. I don't Starmie can be an alien, but that defiently is something to think about. 56. Electrive/Magmortar Music = Sunnyshore City/Burned Tower I had such a hard time determining this one, so I made this a tie between Electrive and Magmortar.I was unsure about this since Magmortar may be a fire type I really like and my favorite Gen 4 Fire type, but I also really liked Electrive for it's plain coolness and all round electrical use. Electabuzz and Magmar are both Pokemon I was drawn to and I trained both of them rather often. To start with Electrive, Electivire is a recklessly careless pokemon which shocks it's oppoents with over 20,000 volts through it's tails. Sounds like an pokemon fit for a electric chair excution. Electivire was likely based on a gorilla due to it being two-legged and its hairy features. It may also be based on a Yeti, an ape-like cryptid that was said to inhabit the Himalaya Mountain as well as an electric motor due to it's special abiltity which increases it' speed whatever hit by an electric. In Battle, Electivire has the highest Attack base stat and base stat total of all non-legendary Electric-type Pokémon. Electrive is also rather diverse for an electric type as this electric type can learn many other type attacks such as Ice Punch, Earthquake, Cross Chop, Dual Chop and Fire Punch Electrive is also notable in that both of Ash's main rivals Paul and Gary - have trained Electivire, and those Electivire are some of the strongest Pokémon in their teams. Which alone demonstrates the power of one of these Pokemon Now to Magmortar, Magmortar may look overweight and have a derp face but this thing is even more deadly than it's pre evolution Magmar. While Magmar and Magby breath Fire through it's mounth, Magmortar prepares to shoot fire from its hands using the equivlant of a freaking arm cannon which can blast fireballs of over 3,600°F, Holy Crap that's hot and if the anime is to be believed it can fire other stuff such as a purple circle which can turn into a large gray stone. Magmortar seems based on the karura. It also has features of a duck or booby with a mythical salamander. In battle it and Electrive both have a base stat of 540 with the difference being Magmortar is more special attack oriented with Thunderbolt, Psychic, Solar Beam and Focus Blast. To say which one is better is more based on perference but I think they're both evenly matched in battle 55. Crobat Music = Team Rocket Battle Johto You're in a cave in any Pokemon game trying to get out when you oh fuck!, This fucking thing, no Repel, no Escape Rope. FUCK! What does it take to get a good bat, oh wait there is one Crobat is fucking awesome, unlike Zubat and Golbat with those annoying screeches, how fucking recorruring they are , their use of Confuse Ray and how sometimes you can't escape. Crobat is the fastest Gen 2 Pokemon as well as the fastest Poison with a base speed of 130. Crobat is roughly as strong as the evolved starters, and due to how happiness works, can be obtained one level after evolving into the already respectable Golbat with just a little tender loving care which I have done at least twice. I do question how that can happen when their trainers force them to fight even why they get wounded, stuffed in a small pokeball or how the heck they fit there in the first place. Though Crobat does tell us something, if any trainer has one then it proves that jerks or villains are all not that bad. Crobat is also a Pokemon that learns a lot of disrupting moves like Confuse Ray, Mean Look, Torment and Haze. Combining this with it's speed this thing is great for catching those fucking pain in the asses we call roaming legendary pokemon who won't just won't stay fucking still. Crobat also has two pairs of wings as opposed to one which contribue to it's speed as it can just switch wings when tired, meaning that Crobat could fly all day without needing to stop for restroom breaks. If you see a Zubat then remember that no matter how annoying these things are it will eventually become this posion inflicting speedster. 54. Shedinja Music = Ladvendar Town Here's a very distinct pokemon from Gen 3, an odd yet scary pokemon Shedinja. Shedninja is one of the most unique pokemon in the whole series due to it's dual type of Bug/Ghost, Special Ability and it's whole orgin. Shedinja's Orgin is that of a cicada's shed exoskeleton. Its body is completely hollow w/o internal organs. Its shell is completely incapable of movement and has a white halo floats above its head. It does not breathe and floats without moving its wings. A Little scary to be honest and something possibly out of Kirby. If you look into the crack of Shednija's back it will steal your spirit. That is a very orginial orgin In Battle Shedninja has a basic stats of 236 Laughing you Serious Yes Shedninja has really low stats with only 1 Hp and subpart stats, but what makes this pokemon so special is it's ability Wonder Guard and method of obtaining. Shedinja's abiltity gives it the most immunties of any pokemon by far, 13 of them. My God, that's over half of the types. Shedninja will faint if hit only once by Fire, Flying, Ghost, Dark or Rock and you can even increase this to 16 if Soak is used on Sheninja. Now that's unqiue Sheninja's way of obtaining is also really odd as there needs to be 5 pokemon in your party and you need a extra Pokeball after reaching level 20. How the heck would anyway know that unless a guide was used, It's even more odd than obtaining Acceglor and Exacavlier though not as odd as getting a Malmar 53. Sigipyh Music = Pokemon Black and White 2 Wild Pokemon I surely like the weird pokemon, and this next one is no different. Sigipyh is my favorite Flying Unova Pokemon as well as my Favorite Psychic Pokemon from Gen 5. When I first saw this thing I was like What the Fuck is this. Sigipyh apparated to based on the Nazca Lines particuallt that of the hummingbird figure which are found in a desert like Sigipyh, Also it seem to be based on a Kachina Doll, Kachina are spirit beings in western Pueblo religious beliefs. Sigilpyh's movepool is ridculously diverse allowing it to use damaging attacks of anything that isn't Fighting, Poison, Ground, Water, or Dragon and Sigilpyh's Special Attack is at most 335 making these moves very effective. No wonder Sigilpyh is seen as an guardian. Sigilpyh's special abiltites also are rather cool with Magic Guard which prevents damage from burns, posion, Hail or Sandstorms. and Wonder Skin which reduces the accuracy of an opponent's status move to 50%. In addition it has Tinted Lens where , any attacks it throws that are resisted get one resistance canceled out. It's Weird, It's Diverse and I love it 52. Malamar Coming at number 52, is the Dark/Psychic Type Malamar. This thing may not be very good competeive wise with good attack and Contrary. But this pokemon gets here for it's orgin Malamar is based on an upside-down squid. Its body orientation and hypnosis ability may have been inspired by the vampire squid's abilities to invert its tentacles and produce light. and it also looks like a Chutlu monster. The way to evolve it is hold by holding a 3DS upside down which is even more odd than Acceglor and Excalibur. It possesses strong hypnotic powers, which it uses to force others to do its bidding. It can lure prey with hypnotic motions before it wraps its tentacles around the prey, then it finishes off with digestive fluids. Malamar and its pre-evolution Inkay are the only known Pokémon that can learn Topsy-Turvy. 51. Freligater Music = Lance battle Heart Gold and Sliver Ending off the first half is my favorite Johto Starter, Frealigatr. Feraligatr is defienty the most straightfoward of all Johto Starters, which is one reason I like it so much which was made clear in my Johto playthroughs where it was my most used pokemon. Freligater's is a very physically strong pokemon with high pyschial stats and yet lackluster speed which is odd as it's said when Freligater is hunting or fighting, it moves agile and fast so when it fights in Pokemon why is it so slow? Freligater has become more helpful since the 4th generation thanks to getting moves to improve speed which would be Agility and espically Dragon Dance to make it even more powerful and quick with it's very good Attack Stat, though it comes off predictable. Feraligatr also reaches its final evolutionary form earlier than any other starter Pokémon, at level 30 though it takes more time to evolve into his second from Feraligatr is based off a crocodilian and it visually resembles an alligator that could vicously tear up anything it bites and lock down on opponents with those killer jaws. Captain Hook would be scared shitlessly if the crocodile that ate his hand was a Frealigatr Smee Help Me Smee Don't let get him get me Category:Blog posts